Kiss the Girl
by Pebblemist is Hamiltrash
Summary: It's amazing what a sleepover, a song, and the cartoon crab that sings it, can do to a relationship. Written for Cowgirlangel's Rucas Challenge


**Alright, folks! Here's my entry to Cowgirlangel's Rucas Challenge! I had to make some changes to the originally planned plot to account for time- balancing this and _Unexpected Ties_ was a challenge in itself, plus my obligation to Kayla and _Keep Your Eyes Open._ Nonetheless, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: this story contains references to movies, songs, characters, and lyrics that I do not and will not ever own.**

* * *

" _The Little Mermaid?_ Seriously, Riles?" Maya complained as she plopped down on the couch with one of Auggie's juice boxes in hand. Stretching out, she took up almost all of the couch. She took a sip, making a face. "Ugh this grape juice is disgusting!"

Riley rolled her eyes, grinning as the Disney logo flashed across the TV screen. "Auggie's gonna kill you if you waste one of his juice boxes, you know. Ava really likes them, apparently. And yes, _The Little Mermaid._ Daddy said we had to watch a kid friendly movie if the guys would be allowed to sleep over.

"So you chose a _Disney_ movie?" with a movie collection that ranged from _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ and _Sixteen Candles_ to _The Fault In Our Stars_ and _Divergent,_ it was kind of hard for Maya to believe that the brunette had decided upon watching _The Little Mermaid._ Sure, Prince Eric was cute and all, but a guy from a cartoon musical couldn't possibly compare to Augustus Waters or Tobias Eaton.

"Yeah, pretty much." Riley said with a shrug. "What do you have against Disney movies anyways? I thought you loved them."

 _When I was five, maybe,_ Maya thought, though she didn't have the heart to say that out loud in front of Riley.

"Ugh, yeah, I like some of them." Maya wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But why _The_ _Little Mermaid?_ It's the one movie that teaches little girls to change themselves for the guys they like, come on! Why couldn't you have chosen _Robin Hood_ or something?"

 _I swear, sometimes I can't tell if she's fifteen or five,_ Maya thought with a sigh, forcing herself not to smile. Truth was, she didn't really have anything against the movie- kids were not as impressionable as society would believe, and just because Ariel changed herself for the guy she liked didn't mean other girls would do the same. She just liked seeing Riley's reaction.

"Can't you just be quiet and fast forward through the previews for me, please?" Riley asked her with a slight scowl, shoving the remote into the blonde's hand. "Lucas and Farkle should be here any second-"

"Lucas!" a familiar voice echoed through the speaker box, interrupting her. There was a pause, then another familiar voice -

"And Farkle!"

"See?" Riley strode over to the door with a grin plastered on her face. "Told you!" She pressed the button. "Come on up!"

Maya rolled her eyes, fast forwarding through the previews. The boys were in the living room just as the main menue flashed onto the screen- of all the songs in the movie, they just had to choose to play Under The Sea? It was all Maya could do not to groan, pressing play then instantly pausing the movie.

"Ranger Rick," she greeted Farkle and Lucas. "Dr. Turtleneck."

"Hey, Maya," Farkle plopped down next to the blonde, leaning over and whispering in her ear. "Look at those two lovebirds," his breath gently tickled her ear. He turned her head so that she could see Riley and Lucas- frozen in the doorway, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's been two years," she hissed back. "They're still not ready to become a couple yet?"

"Apparently not," Farkle said, looking like the fact was still saddening for him. It was obvious that they liked each other... A lot.

The two 'lovebirds' made their way to the couch, beaming at each other. "Earth to Riley!" Maya hissed, and they both broke apart.

"Hey, Maya," Lucas greeted her politely

"Hey yourself. Are we watching the movie or what? By the way, it was Riley's choice, not mine."

"I'm sure it's great," Lucas shrugged, flashing a smile that would have made Riley melt.

 _Maybe if you're five,_ Maya decided that it would not be the best idea to say so out loud.

She pressed play, and surprisingly neither of the boys complained about the rather childish movie choice. Maya supposed it wasn't too bad- after weeks of exams and homework and morw exams from school, it was nice to sit back and watch like a little kid with no worries or responsibilities.

It was about halfway through the movie when Maya glanced over at Riley and Lucas. Her best friend had her head on the boy's chest, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming happily. Lucas seemed content to let her lay there, a thin smile gracing his features.

 _Don't they even realize that they're meant for each other?_ she noted, her thoughts interupted as the familar notes of a song reached her ears, derailing her train of thought. The beginning of a tune she had not heard in forever.

She shared a knowing glance with Farkle as the animated Jamaican crab began to sing.

 _"There, you see her, sit_ _ting there across the way,_

 _She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her,_

 _And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl..."_

One of the most iconic Disney moments ever- Ariel and Eric sitting in the boat, with all of the fish and other sea creatures setting the mood for the kiss that will not happen. Maya had seen this movie many times and knew exactly what happened;

Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula's eels would knock the boat over, they wouldn't kiss, yada yada yada, blah blah blah, Eric stabs Ursula in the gut with a ship, it's happily ever after until the sequel. It had never changed, no matter how many times she watched it. Whatever made her think it would be different this time, she didn't know.

But now, not remembering the words to the song, she and Farkle hummed along, watching Riley and Lucas.

It was like they were the only two people in the world. They stared into each other's eyes, Riley looking as if she would melt. Slowly, they leaned closer, and Maya felt her heart rate escalate. _Go on!_ she forced herself not to cry out. _Kiss her, Ranger Rick! You know you want to!_

But they were both holding back, nervousness practically radiating from them. Why they wouldn't was beyond Maya.

She felt Farkle tense next to her- the song was nearing the end, Ariel and Eric leaning in for a kiss that would never happen because of those darn eels. The eels didn't really exist but Maya wished that she could have her own personal singing crab.

 _Splash!_

And so the song ended, but Riley and Lucas didn't seem to notice. There lips were less than an inch apart... Closer, closer...

"ACHHOO!"

The two sprang away from each other, instead turning their attention to Farkle, who had been the one to sneeze. Maya face-palmed- he couldn't have held it in five more seconds?

"Bless you," she grumbled through gritted teeth, earning an apologetic look from the boy in response.

Faces red, Riley and Lucas mumbled their 'bless you's and returned their attention to the movie. Maya sighed. _They were so close! Dang it, Farkle, why'd you go and distract them like that?_ she immediately regretted the thought. It hadn't been his fault; it was just an accident. Her eyes sparkled as a new thought found its way into her head.

 _We'll just recreate the moment!_

The thought seemed genius! They'd make it up to them without them knowing it. That kiss on the subway a few years ago, that had been _Riley's_ moment. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she and Farkle owed it to Ranger Rick to help him get his moment back.

And so, with a grin tugging at the corners of her lips and her ocean blue eyes sparkling, she yanked Farkle by his turtleneck. "You, me, hallway, _now."_ she said in a tone that made it clear that she meant business.

"Y-yes, my love?" he stammered weakly. Maya scoffed and turned to Riley and Lucas. "We'll be right back..."

"We'll pause it," Lucas offered, but Maya snatched the remote out of his hand before he even located the pause button.

"It's okay, Ranger Rick," she smiled cheekily. Riley and Lucas shared confused glances but did not protest any further, leaving Maya to grab Farkle by his wrist and drag him into the hall just outside of the apartment.

"Maya, what the heck?!" Farkle cried as soon as the door clicked shut.

The blonde's eyes gleamed mischeviously. "I have a proposition to make."

Farkle stared at her for what seemed like a long time.

"Let's hear it."

* * *

Maya and Farkle had gone nuts.

At least, that's what Riley would have liked to believe, but by the end of the night it was clear what they were trying to do, and it all traced back to Farkle's sneeze during _Kiss The Girl._ Or perhaps even further, to the Romeo and Juliet play, back in seventh grade, but it made Riley's tired brain hurt to think back that far.

Either way, she knew exactly what they were doing- trying to make up for ruining the moment. In some ways it was sweet, as amusing as the attempts were, but by two a.m. it had started to get quite annoying.

It was a little after two, and Riley's eyelids felt as if they were being weighed down by cinder blocks. The ending credits of _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ flashed onto the screen, and she let out a soft sigh.

"I'm ready for bed," she declared softly, as not to wake her sleeping family. She got two tired mumbles of agreement in response- Farkle had already passed out on the couch. "Why don't you two go get ready while I grab the blankets and pillows?"

She didn't need to tell them twice; Lucas went into the bathroom and Maya up to Riley's room.

She was just tucking a pillow under Farkle's head as Lucas returned to the living room in his pajamas. Evidently, Farkle had taken the couch, so Lucas would be sleeping on the floor- though Riley had piled up every spare pillow in the house to ensure his comfort.

"So..." he said, biting his lip in that adorable way he did when he was alone around her. "You know what Maya and Farkle were trying to do, don't you?"

"Yeah," Riley felt her cheeks grow warm. "I know... If Farkle hadn't sneezed, would... Would that have been your moment? T-the kiss on the last year, that was my moment, but-"

"Shhh," Lucas chuckled softly, cupping his hands arpund her face. She silenced herself, feeling his hands trembling nervously. All she could hear was the steady pounding of her heart, though some parts of her noticed Maya's return to the living room, even if Lucas was oblivious to the blonde. She quickly forgot she was even there, staring into the sparkling emerald green eyes of Lucas.

"Eric and Ariel barely knew each other," Lucas began with a deep breath. Riley's heart fluttered in her chest. "And there's no way a singing crab could set the mood for a proper moment."

"So-"

Suddenly he leaned in, his lips meeting hers in quick peck, but a kiss nonetheless. Even as they broke apart, Riley couldn't help but feel like they were the only two people in the world.

"G-goodnight, Lucas," she stammered breathlessly, wondering if the past two seconds, however wonderous they were, were actually a dream.

"Sweet dreams, Riley," he flashed her a warm, gentlemanly smile. And with a grin of approval from Maya, who said not a word about the kiss and wouldn't until late the next afternoon, after the boys had left them in the privacy of the window, Riley went up to her room and changed into her pajamas.

Though Maya had fallen asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow, Riley stayed up a few seconds more, just enough time for her heart to flutter as one last train of thought entered her mind.

 _That moment back on the subway was mine. That one... That one was his. And it was a million times better than any singing cartoon crab could set the mood for._

" _Sweet dreams, Riley,"_ his southern accent echoed through her head, and a smile graced her features. _Ah, yes,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep. _My dreams will be sweet alright._

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
